Our objective is to obtain information concerning the structure, distribution, metabolism and functions of glycoproteins in nervous tissue. Most of these complex carbohydrates in brain are located on the cell surface and in membranes, where they may mediate cell-cell interactions and intercellular adhesion in normal and malignant nervous tissue. Brain glycoproteins may also be involved in the regulation of the electrical and chemical excitability of neural membranes, and as receptors for neurotransmitters, drugs and hormones. In order to provide the basic neurochemical data which will be necessary for evaluating these possibilities, we plan to investigate the biogenesis of brain membranes and their constituent glycoproteins, and to extend our studies on the isolation and characterization of glycopeptides and oligosaccharides. Another portion of our work will concern soluble and membrane glycoproteins of specific cellular and subcellular fractions of nervous tissue. In these investigations we will examine glycoproteins of brain microsomal subfractions and plasma membranes, glycoproteins of the synaptic region, cell surface glycoproteins, and the role of complex carbohydrates in the storage and release of hormones and biogenic amines.